Fierce Deity Sword
The Fierce Deity Sword is a sword from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes, and The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a peculiar greatsword with a unique double-helix design commonly associated with the Fierce Deity. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask This two-handed longsword is used when Link uses the Fierce Deity's Mask to transform into the Fierce Deity. Aside from its long range, the Fierce Deity Sword is able to fire magical light blue-colored blasts shaped like buzzsaws, similar to Sword Beams, when used while Z-targeting is in effect; however, each such attack drains one point of magic from the Magic Meter. The sword cannot be unequipped until Link removes the Fierce Deity's Mask. The Fierce Deity Sword deals the same amount of damage as the Great Fairy's Sword. The sword cannot be sheathed, unlike other swords that Link can use, but will be put away for the portion of time Link attempts to use a bottle. Link can use the Fierce Deity Sword to parry a small range of attacks, such as basic whip slashes from Majora's Wrath. The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes Link's Sword takes on the appearance of the Fierce Deity Sword when he is wearing the Fierce Deity Armor Outfit and allows him to fire Sword Beams in four directions. ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild The Fierce Deity Sword is a two-handed sword which Link can obtain by using the amiibo Rune with the Link Majora's Mask amiibo of ''The Legend of Zelda: 30th Anniversary series. Unlike the "Fierce Deity" armor set pieces, the Fierce Deity Sword will only start to appear after Link has completed and freed one of the Divine Beasts, thus will not randomly spawn until Link has completed at least one of the Divine Beast dungeons. This marks the first time where the sword can be used separately from the Fierce Deity Mask. Unlike Majora`s Mask, the Fierce Deity Sword cannot shoot Sword Beams (presumably due to Link's lack of magic in Breath of the Wild) and is breakable when used extensively, though Link can obtain replacements by using the amiibo with the amiibo rune again. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors & Legends The Fierce Deity Sword appears as part of Young Link's moveset. While Young Link wields the Kokiri Sword, when using certain attacks (such as his Weak Point Smash and Special Attacks) he transforms into the Fierce Deity and uses the Fierce Deity Sword. Young Link can also transform into the Fierce Deity and wields the Fierce Deity Sword while in Focus Spirit, which adds a Sword Beam effect to his combos and increasing the range of his combo attacks. Additionally, Young Link wields his Kokiri Sword (which has a slightly longer blade) as a two-handed sword which makes the transition between the two forms more seamless. As a result, there is little overall difference between the two forms in terms of fighting style, saved for the aforementioned Sword Beams the Fierce Deity uses during Focus Spirit. During Fierce Deity's Focus Spirit Attack, the Skull Kid wearing Majora's Mask appears (along with Tatl and Tael), summons the Moon which the Fierce Deity easily slices in two with his Fierce Deity Sword, demonstrating that the sword is incredibly powerful weapon in Hyrule Warriors. During Young Link's Victory Cutscene, the Fierce Deity will perform a few slashes with his sword before using it to attack the screen with a jumping slash causing the screen to turn white. It then shows Young Link as he is removing the Fierce Deity's Mask. Two more unnamed variations appear corresponding with the Furious Deity and Vengeful Deity weapons, though they share the weapon's double helix blade design. Gallery Hyrule Warriors Fierce Deity's Mask Level 1 Fierce Deity Sword (Render).png|Fierce Deity Mask Level 1 Fierce Deity Sword from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Furious Deity Mask Level 2 Fierce Deity Sword (Render).png|Furious Deity Mask Level 2 Fierce Deity Sword from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Vengeful Deity Mask Level 3 Fierce Deity Sword (Render).png|Vengeful Deity Mask Level 3 Fierce Deity Sword from Hyrule Warriors File:Fierce Deity Link.png|Artwork of the Fierce Deity wielding his sword from Majora's Mask Majora's Mask 3D Artwork Fierce Deity, Majora's Incarnation, & Lunar Children (Offical Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork depicting the Fierce Deity carrying his sword on his back from Majora's Mask 3D See also * Fierce Deity * Fierce Deity's Mask * Fierce Deity Armor * Fierce Deity Boots References Category:Swords Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items